Az ellentétek vonzzák egymást?
by E-Ditke
Summary: Sasuke az iskola legmenőbb sráca, Sakura pedig a legjobb tanuló és a szurkálódások állandó célpontja. Mikor egy balul elsült utcai verseny és sok iskolai értesítő után Sasuke szülei felfogadják Sakurát korrepetítornak, vajon mi történik?


_**Az ellentétek vonzzák egymást?**_

**Főszereplők:** Sasuke, Sakura

**Párosítás:** leginkább SasuSaku, kis NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, további mellékszálak, későbbiekben variációk.

**Korhatár:** M (16 éven felülieknek)

**Ismertető:** Uchiha Sasuke az iskola legdögösebb sráca, akibe minden lány szerelmes, és aki kiemelkedő sportteljesítménye mellett kicsapongó életéről híres. Egy balul elsült utcai verseny és megannyi iskolai értesítő után az apja megelégeli fia életmódját, és úgy dönt, magántanárhoz küldi fiát. A magántanár pedig nem más, mint Haruno Sakura az iskola strébere, aki minden dolgozatot maximum pontosra ír meg – és emellett a szurkálódások állandó célpontja.

**Figyelmeztetés:** szexualitás, szereplő halála, droghasználat, alkoholfogyasztás, vulgáris nyelvhasználat, némi yaoi. Én szóltam.

A Naruto és a benne szereplő karakterek Kishimoto Masashi tulajdonát képezi, én csak kölcsönvettem őket. Sajnos.

Ezt a történetet nem egyedül, hanem **Mariliisával (id:) közösen** írtam.

**Megjegyzés:** [_dőlt_] – Sasuke gondolatai

* * *

**Első fejezet: Konoha Gimnázium, 11/3**

Hétfő, 07:30

- Hé, teme! – üvöltötte egy szőke fiú, miközben végigrohant a folyosón, félrelökve mindenkit, aki csak az útjába került. – Teme, várj már meg!

- Hn. Dobe – fordult meg érzelemmentes arccal a hollóhajú fiú.

- Sasuke, már egy órája üvöltözök itt! Nem igaz, hogy nem vagy képes megvárni! – ordította barátja szemébe a szőke.

- Fogd be, Naruto – sziszegte nyugodt képpel Sasuke, és hideg eleganciával elindult a tanterem felé.

- Te, Sasuke, kéne nekem egy kis segítség – mondta a fiú, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Hn? – „kérdezte" Sasuke, cseppnyi érdeklődést sem mutatva.

- Tudod, van egy csaj, és… - Naruto itt egy idétlen kacajt hallatott. – Szeretném ma este felavatni a kicsike ágyát. Tudod, ő még szűz.

- Valóban? – kérdezte Sasuke miközben belépett a terem ajtaján, és visszanézett barátjára. – Biztos vagy benne?

- Az – bólogatott Naruto, még mindig egy idétlen vigyorral arcán.

- Ki volna az? – kérdezte a feketehajú, miközben leült az utolsó padba.

- Hyuuga Hinata – huppant le mellé Naruto.

- Dobe – fogta a fejét Sasuke. – Neji ki fogja tekerni a nyakadat.

- Nem kell megtudnia – jelentette ki Naruto.

- De meg fogja, ha otthagyod a csajt. A kislány biztos az unokatestvére vállán fogja kisírni magát. Nekem pedig semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy megint én húzzam ki azt az idióta segged a pácból!

- Nem akarom otthagyni – motyogta Naruto, és kissé elpirult.

- Te jó ég – csapta a homlokát a padra Sasuke. – Neji tényleg meg fog téged ölni! Különben meg mit látsz abban a kis csendes báránykában? Nem mondom, szép lökhárítói vannak, de hosszútávon…

- Szerintem aranyos – vonta meg a vállát Naruto, majd témát váltott. – Amúgy mit keresünk mi ilyenkor az osztályteremben?

A szőke fiú körülnézett a helyiségben, az üres székeken, a kitárt ablakokon, a lemosott táblán.

- Itt legalább csend van – kapta meg a választ Sasukétól. – Elegem van azokból a picsogó libákból.

- Szegééény Sasuuuke-chaaaan – vigyorgott rá Naruto. – Csak nem mégis a férfiak mellett döntöttél?

- Közöltem veled, dobe, hogy az csak egyetlen egy este volt. Világos? – nézett a mindenkit-megölök-akire-ránézek pillantással barátjára Sasuke.

Ekkor hatalmas robajjal kitárult a terem ajtaja, és egy rózsaszín folt száguldott be rajta, feldöntve az egyik szélső padot.

- Már megint gilisztát raktak a szekrényedbe, Sakura-chan? – kérdezte vigyorogva a lányt Naruto. – Vagy ezúttal valami mást találtak ki?

- Hagyj békén – motyogta a lány egészen halkan, ám a csendes teremben jól lehetett hallani sírós hangját. – Miért nem tudtok leszállni rólam?!

- Csak kérdeztem valamit – vonta meg a vállát Naruto, majd Sasukéhoz fordult. – Ma este ugye hozol magaddal valakit?

- Karint – bólintott még mindig érzelemmentes arccal a fiú.

- _Azt_ a Karint? – nézett nagyot a szőkeség. – A kis tornászunkat?

Sasuke felelni akart, de megzavarta valami: hirtelen cseresznyevirág illat csapta meg. Mikor a fiú felnézett, szembetalálta magát az elvörösödött Sakurával.

- Bo… bocsánat, Uchiha-san – kezdte a lány kezét tördelve, - azt szeretném meg… megkérdezni, hogy… [_nyögd már ki végre!_]… esetleg… nem tudnál nekem segíteni… a házi feladatomban?

- Milyen házi feladatban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú.

- Izé… interjút… interjút kell készítenem egy… egy cégtulajdonossal, hogy… hogyan sikerült elérnie azt, amit… amit… elért, és… az édesapád…

- Az apámmal akarsz interjút készíteni? – kérdezte Sasuke, mire a lány csak bólintott. – Hn. Nem szokott nyilatkozni még a helyi lapoknak sem.

- Oh… értem – szontyolodott el a lány. – Bo... bocsánat, hogy zavartalak titeket, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san…

- Várj – sóhajtott egy nagyot a fiú, mikor Sakura már hátat fordított nekik. – Megnézem, mit tehetek. [_Mi a frászért segítek én neki?!_]

- Mi a frászért segítesz te neki, teme? – kérdezte méltatlankodva Naruto. – Ennek a kis fura gnómnak!

Sakura szemei megteltek könnyel a szavakat hallva, és már indult volna vissza a helyére, mikor egy erős kéz határozottan megragadta csuklóját, és visszarántotta.

- Maradj itt – szólt ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Sasuke, majd tárcsázott egy számot mobilján. – Halló? Itachi, kéne egy kis segítség. Igen. Igen, tudom, hogy már több száz szívességet kértem tőled. Nem, ezúttal nem kell falaznod nekem. Nem. Biztos. Nem én kérem, hanem valaki más. Nem, nem a nőm. Igen, lány. Nem, nem a legújabb barátnőm. Ne kelljen még egyszer elmondanom! Figyelj, szervezz meg egy találkát apánk és egy bizonyos Haruno Sakura között – nézett fel a rózsaszín hajú lány szemébe Sasuke. [_csillogó zöld szemek… kár, hogy pápaszem mögé rejti…_] – Interjút akar vele készíteni. Igen, tudom, hogy nem szokott. Csak próbáld meg. Kösz, jövök neked eggyel!

Sasuke lerakta a telefont, és egy laza mozdulattal fekete táskájába dobta.

- Kö… köszönöm szépen – mosolyodott el halványan Sakura.

- Hn – nézett ismét a lány szemébe Sasuke.

Ekkor elkezdtek a terembe szállingózni a diákok. Elsőként Ino, a híres divattervező, Yamanaka Inoichi lánya, mögötte a szokásos lányfalka, akik csodálattal tekintettek a mindig divatos szőke lányra.

- Sasuke-kuuuun, jóóóregeeeeeelt! – kiáltották egyszerre a lányok. [_Hn. Libák. De legalább Ino már békén hagy. Jó ötlet volt összehozni azzal az idióta Saijal._]

Ezután Kiba és Shikamaru lépett be, és a terem hátulja felé vették az irányt, és kezet fogtak Narutóval és Sasukéval, majd lehuppantak melléjük.

- Na, meg van, kit fogsz ma éjjel meghúzni, Kiba? – vigyorgott Naruto a tetovált arcú fiú felé.

- Ühüm – bólintott vigyorogva a srác, akinek apja Konohagakure legjobb állatorvosa volt. – Betöröm a szende kis Hinata-chant. Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen hangosan tud sikongatni, amikor…

- Tegyél le róla, Kiba – nézett rá szeme sarkából Sasuke. [_A dobe mindjárt neked esik, te hülye!_] – Már foglalt a kicsike. Elígérkezett ennek a marhának – fejével Naruto felé intett.

- Hupsz, bocsánat – vigyorgott a fiú Narutóra. – Nem tudtam.

- Nem lényeg – vonta meg a vállát a szőke, aki hálás volt barátjának, amiért hazudott a kedvéért.

- Nők… csak a gond van velük – csóválta a fejét Shikamaru, a híres gyógyszerész Nara Shika fia.

- Csak nem elégedetlen vagy a híres _fuvolás_ Temari teljesítményével? – nézett rá mosolyogva Kiba. [_Azzal nem lehetne elégedetlen! Azt az éjszakát… még én sem felejtettem el a csaj nevét._]

- Bosszantó – motyogta maga elé Shikamaru, és fejét a padra fektette.

- Jó reggelt mindenkinek! – hangzott fel egy üvöltés az ajtóból. [_Ezt az idiótát pórázon kéne tartani! Vinnék neki csontot minden nap…_]

- Lee-kun, szia – mosolygott a belépő fiúra Sakura. A srác egy divatjamúlt, ezeréves zöld nadrágot, hozzá agyonmosott zöld inget és szimatszatyrot viselt.

- Sakura-chan, gyönyörű, mint mindig! – mosolyodott rá a rózsaszín hajú lányra, mire gúnyos vihogás hangzott fel a teremben. Haruno Sakura ugyanis nem volt tagja az elitnek: nem volt szép, nem hordott divatos ruhákat, fogalma sem volt a legújabb pletykákról… Csak egy szürke kis egérke volt rózsaszín hajjal, akinek nagyon jól fogott az esze – de ezen kívül semmije sem volt.

Sakura lehajtott fejjel nézett végig magán. Egy piros férfiinget és fodros piros szoknyát viselt, haja kissé kócosan omlott vállára, és nagy homloka már most zsírosan csillogott. Arcán jó néhány pattanás volt látható.

- Szi… sziasztok – szólt egy bátortalan hang Lee háta mögött, és Hinata is belépett a terembe.

A lány pici volt és vékony, alig 155 centi. Szép arca, fényes haja volt, és márkás, szolid, mégis divatos ruhákat hordott, de szégyenlőssége miatt ő sem tartozott az elitbe.

Ezután érkezett meg Sai, aki egy híres festő és egy még híresebb szobrász fiaként az iskola egyik legjobb partijának számított. Hűvös viselkedése, tehetsége, stílusa (mindig feketét hordott), valamint kinézete is gondoskodott róla, hogy mindig találjon magának nőt – most éppen Yamanaka Inót. Le is huppant a lány mellé, és szenvedélyes csókcsatát kezdeményezett vele, mielőtt hátrasétált volna barátaihoz.

Őt követte Aburame Shino, akit csak bogarasnak csúfoltak, és leült Lee mellé. A fiú mindig garbót hordott, még nyáron is, és az arcába húzta azt. Ma éppen egy fehér felsőn volt a sor, és Ino nem állhatta meg, hogy beszóljon neki:

- Mi van, teknőc, kifakult a páncélod?

A teremben hangos hahotázás támadt.

- Szép volt, Ino-chan – kiáltotta Naruto.

- Igen, igen! – helyeselt Kiba is.

Megérkezett Akimichi Chouji is, nagy adag chipsszel a kezében. És gyorsan leült az első sorban, mielőtt még valaki ismét kicsúfolná nagy pocakja miatt.

Utána lépett be az ajtón Sabaku Gaara, a vörös hajú, tetovált homlokú fiú, akiről mindenki tudta, hogy saját neméhez vonzódik, mégis menő srácnak számított.

Már mindenki elfoglalta helyét. Az utolsó sorban az ablak mellett ült Shikamaru, mellette Kiba, a középső padban Sasuke és Naruto, mellettük Sai és Gaara. Az utolsó előtti sorban ültek a legmenőbb lányok, középen Ino, előttük még egy sor fiú és még egy sor lány. A táblához legközelebb ültek a „patkányok", ahogy mindenki nevezte őket: a fal mellett Lee és Shino, középen Sakura és Hinata, az ablak mellett Chouji, egyedül – terjedelmes pocakja miatt senki sem fért volna mellé.

Az első óra biológia volt, amit az öreg Jiraiya tartott. A perverz vénség minden egyes órán felhozta a szaporodás témáját, így a diákok – már ha odafigyeltek, - a katicabogarak szerelmi életét is jól ismerték. Jiraiya-sensei ráadásul hajlamos volt demonstrációt tartani, és ilyenkor rendszerint a legszebb lányokon mutatta be a tananyagot.

- Jó reggelt, drága szép kislányok, uraim – szambázott be a terembe az öreg. – Kiosztom a témazárókat. [_Olyan is volt? Kit érdekel!_] 50 pontot lehetett elérni, és ismét igen szép átlagot értetek el. A legjobb Haruno Sakuráé, ismét – nyújtotta át Jiraiya a lánynak a papírlapot. – Ino-chan, a tiéd is jeles. Aimi, szépségem, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Ami-chan, drágám, Hinata-chan, nem kell elpirulni, mind jeles.

Így osztotta tovább a dolgozatokat Jiraiya, míg végül elért ez elégtelenekig.

- Uzumaki Naruto, fiam, ennél azért jobbat vártam volna tőled! Sabaku Gaara, te jó ég, szerinted a zebrák hímnősek?! Sai, fiam, én megértem, hogy a művészeti versenyre készülsz, de mindössze egyetlen pontot kapartál össze! És Uchiha Sasuke!!! Ha nem ismerném édesanyád, azt mondanám, a postás gyereke vagy! [_Hagyj már békén!_] Semmit sem örököltél Itachi vagy Fugaku tehetségéből… Nulla pont… Ez katasztrófa.

- Nem olyan nagy ügy, vénember – nézett nyugodtan az öreg szemekbe Sasuke.

- Te csak ne pimaszkodj itt nekem! – tajtékzott Jiraiya.

- Fogd már be, hadd aludjak – szólalt meg Shikamaru.

- Hogy merészeled?!

- Jaj, hagyj már minket békén! – forgatta a szemét Naruto.

- Mindig csak velünk ordibálsz – nézett unottan az ősz férfira Gaara.

- Ez az, inkább tartsd demonstrációs órát, te perverz vénember! – csatlakozott Kiba is.

- Vagy legalább kezdd már el, mert szegény patkányok agya ott az elsősorban elpusztul megfelelő táplálék híján – játszotta meg az aggodalmaskodó diákot Sai.

- Elegem volt! Büntetőmunka! Ma délután nem mentek haza, kiscsipások! – üvöltötte Jiraiya. – És a szüleiteket egy kedves kis e-mail fogja várni tőlem.

* * *

Következik: Uchiha Sasuke

* * *


End file.
